Be My Saviour
by Jordy Williams
Summary: " 'Doctor,' I cried out, tears starting to cascade down my cheeks. 'Doctor, I know you're out there somewhere. You've got to be. If you can hear me, please, help me. Help me! S-Save me…' " Self-inserted story. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**** This is a self-inserted story. If you are not a fan of self-inserted stories, then please don't even bother to read or review this one. I wrote this as a sort of vent/stress reliever, and I liked it enough that I decided to share it. Very rarely do I write anything where I insert myself into it, so this is just a one time thing.**

* * *

I sat by my bedroom window, staring out at the twinkling stars in the night sky. It was dark in the house, and everyone else was asleep. I was alone- just me and my thoughts. Perfect.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head against the cold glass, letting out a heavy, yet quiet sigh.

I had no job, no money, and no one by my side. The family was struggling to make ends meet, and there was always constant feuds. It seemed that every time things finally began to get better for us, we ended up in the gloom once again. It was one problem after another. A bottomless pit of despair.

Why was all of this happening? Why couldn't we catch a break? It wasn't fair…

"Why me?" I asked myself, pressing my hand on the pane. "Why my pathetic life? What is my purpose? Do I even have one?"

I sighed again and shut my eyes, biting my lip as an idea crossed my mind. It was quite far fetched, and I knew it would probably be no use...but I didn't have much else to lose.

"Doctor!" I cried out, tears starting to cascade down my cheeks. "Doctor, I know you're out there somewhere. You've got to be. If you can hear me, please, help me. Help me! S-Save me…"

Silence. Of course.

The tears continued to fall, blurring my vision, and I buried my face in my arms, a series of soft, strangled sobs escaping from my throat, my vain pleas going unanswered...or so I thought.

I was ready to give up on absolutely everything...but that's when I heard it.

The familiar wheezing and groaning sounds of a machine, the TARDIS, filled the room. I first figured that it was just my cell phone...until I remembered that it was turned off.

I looked up as the small, blue police box materialized in front of me, the light on top of it illuminating and casting shadows in the blackness of the room.

"I must be seeing things," I mumbled, blinking and rubbing my eyes to try and rid myself of the image. But when I looked again, it was still there.

I stood from my seat and took a few small steps towards it, reaching my hand out to touch it just to make sure that it was indeed real, when the doors suddenly swung open...and there he was.

"Hello!" the Doctor greeted, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Did someone call for a Doctor?"

I stared at him, wide eyed and mouth gaping. "I...you...you heard me?"

"Of course I did," he replied. "And I decided to make a quick house visit."

"B-But...how…" I stammered, completely dumbfounded. I almost couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"You asked for help, and that's why I'm here." He clapped his hands together once. "You feel worthless, useless, and unimportant. You think you're a burden amongst your family. But let me tell you…" He pointed a finger at me. "That's not true. Everyone is important."

I gazed down at the floor and shifted my feet nervously, pulling at the sleeves of my jacket, not saying another word.

"It's easy to feel insignificant in this vast universe filled with so many beings and life forms...but allow me to show you just how extraordinary you are." I peered up at him, and he offered me his hand. "How about a quick trip through the stars?"

"...Really?"

"If you'd like," the Doctor grinned. "I can take you anywhere through all of time and space, and have you back before anyone notices that you left."

After a moment of thoughts, I slowly smiled and nodded, hesitantly gripping his hand in my own, and he yanked me inside, the doors shutting behind us.

I glanced around in awe as he started up the TARDIS again, and with the whirring noises filling my ears, we were off on what would be the journey of my lifetime, one that I would never forget.

* * *

_"900 years of time and space, and I've never met anyone who wasn't important."_

-11th Doctor, 'A Christmas Carol'


End file.
